


On Notice

by Seasiders



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasiders/pseuds/Seasiders
Summary: Lee Hoon, our cute suicidal protagonist, is still doing what he does best. Scraping by.
Relationships: Hoon Lee/Soorim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	On Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the beggining's kinda weird.
> 
> I didn't really see a whole lot of stuff done on the fandom, thought I'd add some just cause I luv the manga. There are some works on here about it tho FYI.

Our small, suicidal protagonist Lee Hoon, or simply Hooni, walks home sadly, feeling defeated, until he hears a small mewl near his apartment block. "Huh?" He says quietly, looking side to side until his eyes land on a sleek cat, walking out from behind an alley, it's light gray fur contrasting against the almost White building. It stared at him with cautious eyes before walking up to him and nuzzling his leg. Lee Hoon looked around, not wanting a repeat from last time, and eventually lowered himself down, scratching the small faunus's head. "Aww aren't you a cutie?" He said quietly, unable to not smile dumbly. He dug around in his pocket and found half a sandwich, and placed it on the ground, watching closely as the cat studied it and began eating at it. After a couple minutes Lee Hoon got up and started walking off. He got up to his hallway until he felt something on his leg. "Eek!" He whipped around, only to find the same cat, albeit now slightly disgruntled. "O-oh, it's just you hehe" he chuckled. As he tried to open his room's door he found the cat unrelenting in it's nuzzles. "U-uhm, sorry little guy, but my complex doesn't allow pets" he gave a weak escuse. Freezing when the cat have him large eyes in response. " _Ah! What do I do!?"_ He thought to himself, knowing he'd fall to the adorable eyes sooner or later. Lo and behold, after giving a good check of the hallway, he let himself and the feline inside, letting it Snoop around his small room. "Okay okay it's fine! I-I'll just put them in the bathroom when-" There was a knock at his door as a joyous voice broke through. "Lee Hoon!" His friend Soorim said, also known as the land lady's son.

* * *

He screamed internally. **Today!?** Of all the days _now_ he had to show up!? " _No no, it's fine_ " he thought to himself, _"I'll hide her"_. Suddenly they let out a quiet mewl, making him widen his eyes as he rushed them under his blanket, putting a pillow over their body. "Hoooni! Don't make me use the keeey!~" Soorim called out loudly. _Technically_ he wasn't allowed to use it unless there was an emergency, but well, he was bored, which was an emergency (at least to him). Hooni quickly threw open the door, brushing his hair and flashing an awkward smile "S-soorim! H-hey there! I-I'd invite you in but you know how the place is" he said quickly before Soorim interrupted him "Aw _again_? It's cool, I'll help ya clean up" he began before another small mewl was heard. "what, what was that?" Soorim opened his eyes, staring at Hooni curiously. "M-me! I-I was practicing my impression! M-meow..." He blushed, feeling embarrassed beyong repair. He was used to being humiliated on a daily basis, but he hated acting stupid in front of Soorim. Another mewl was heard as Soorim's eyes widened "Oooh! Your doing ventriloquism now?" He asked excitedly, before inviting himself in and getting ready to fall on the bed on his back. "W-wait no!" Hooni yelled, making Soorim stop midway "huh? Uh why?" He asked, wondering why Lee was being so weird...well, weirder. "I-It's dirty!" He scrambled for an escuse, causing Soorim to look down at it "I don't s-" suddenly the cat crawled out lazily, shaking it's head in frustration. "Is...this your's?" He asked, looking over at a fidgety Hooni. "W-wait Soorim! Please! Don't tell, I'll do anything!" He begged his blonde friend. "Uhm Hoon?," He comforted his quivering friend "We allow pets..." He said, patting his back awkwardly. "W-wait, really!?" He groaned, angry at how he once again made such a fool of himself. "Of course! Haven't you ever visited..." He stopped, forgetting his friend's nature, scratching his head awkwardly "Well you can keep....him?" He asked. "Uhm her, actually, I think." Lee corrected him, taking a minute to scratch the cat's ear gently. "Oh right, what's her name?" He asked, squatting down and joining in on the scratching. "uh...well..." Hooni scratched his chin thoughtfully "Not sure actually. I just found them...can't they just be cat?" He asked, titling his head slightly as Soorim shot up. " _ **whaaat**_!? Of course not! A name signifies the bond between animal and companion, not doing so denies the animal-" he continued to ramble on waving his arms, slightly jealous as he wasn't able to have a pet himself. "Hmm" Hooni hummed absentmindedly. "What aaabout....Soorim?" He asked, before shaking his head, realising how weird that sounded. "W-waitwait I-I uhm!" He spouted out an apology before seeing how his friend's eyes lit up. "aaw really? Thats so nice Hooni! Just don't forget the O.G okay?" He grinned, sitting down crossed legged in front of the nearby table. "Hm, so what do you want to do? I remember today during fourth period I was so bored the guy next to-" Hooni sighed gently, tuning out his friend's long ramble, simply happy he wasn't weirded out.

* * *

hooni. Hooni. **HOONI**.

Hoon Lee was ripped from his daydreaming as he looked up at an angry Jaehoon. "H-huh?" He stared down at his textbook, studying the equation through tired eyes. "U-uhm...23 percent?" He said unsurely. "No! It's...oh, it is. Good work" Jaehoon said, ticking it off. Hooni's math was definitely improving, but he was much more distracted today. "Hey uhm Jaehoon?" He looked up at him as his peer hummed in response. "Uh, have you ever, y'know, noticed Soorim?" He fiddled with the table leg, looking up and instantly shrinking back from his friend's incredulous stare "C-cat! T-the cat!" He pointed at the currently preening feline. "Oh. Yes I did" Jaehoon said flatly, writing out another equation. Hooni simply breathed out, his mental capacity already collapsing for the day.


End file.
